TaoKai Trouble
by Hime Karuru
Summary: Masalah Tao dan Kai... fanfic ke-2ku, mian kalau jelek. RnR please


Malam ini semua member EXO K sedang bersantai di ruang tengah, mereka semua sedang asyik menonton relity show milik salah satu sunbae mereka 'SHINee'. Mereka tertawa saat adegan-adegan lucu sunbae mereka tunjukkan, tapi tak lama kemudian bel dorm mereka berbunyi. Suho sebagai leader yang baik membuka pintu, hingga-

"Kris-ge!" soraknya senang,

"Kenapa hanya Kris? Kami juga ada di sini..." ucap Xiu Min kesal,

"Ehehhe... mianhae hyung, aku terlalu excited..." ucap Suho,

"Hyungdeul!" ucap Sehun dan Kai kompak, membuat Luhan dan Tao cemburu,

"Kalian kompak sekali huh?" sindir Tao, Kai yang peka akan keadaan Tao langsung mendekatinya,

"Mian hyung, lagian aku dan Sehun-ah kan tak sengaja berbarengan..." ucap Kai, Tao mendengus,

"Hyung, mianhae..." ucap Kai, Tao melengos menuju kamarnya dan Kai, semua yang melihat itu nampak bingung,

"Hyung, mianhae, aku benar-benar tak tahu..." ucap Sehun, Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum,

"Gwenchana, aku paham. Aku tak seperti Tao..." ucap Luhan sambil menyindir Tao, Lay memeluk Kyungsoo hanya saling tatap,

"Apa tak apa?" tanya Lay, Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan tatapan khawatir,

"Entahlah..." ucap Kyungsoo cemas,

"Sepertinya ada yang akan 'perang'..." ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol,

"Kau ini, dongsaeng bertengkar senang sekali..." gerutu Baekhyun,

"Lalu mau bagaimana? Menangis tersedu-sedu begitu?" tanya Chanyeol kelewat polos, atau pabbo. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya,

'_Memang sudah resiko punya namjachingu seperti Park Chanyeol...!'_ batin Baekhyun pasrah,

"Ohh ne, kalian istirahat dulu saja, nanti kalau waktunya makan, akan aku beri tahu..." ucap Kyungsoo, member EXO M mengangguk, kecuali Leader-couple,

"Ge, apa kau yakin ini tak apa?" tanya Suho yang khawatir pada Kai dan Tao, Kris mengangguk ragu,

"Kau ragu, ge!" ucap Suho, Kris hanya menatapnya,

"Aku juga bingung, chagi...!" ucap Kris pasrah, Suho mengusap bahunya lembut,

"Sudahlah, kita lihat dulu mereka..." ucap Suho, Kris hanya mengangguk.

Sedangkan di kamar Taokai...

"Ge, ayolah..." ucap Kai entah yang keberapa kalinya,

"..." tapi tetap Tao hanya diam,

"Ge, ini hanya masalah biasa saja..." ucap Kai, Tao memandangnya tajam,

"G, ge..." ucap Kai takut,

"Masalah biasa? YA! Kai, aku kesal! Kau tahu, seberapa aku merindukanmu, aku selalu menghubungimu, mengirim e-mail padamu. Tapi apa yang aku dapat? Tak ada, kau tak mengangkat ataupun membalasnya! Aku kecewa padamu!" ucap Tao akhirnya, sekarang Kai lah yang terdiam,

"G, ge... mianhae, ponselku rusak, e-mailku tak bisa ku buka, manager melarangku. Mianhae ge..." ucap Kai, Tao memandangnya kesal,

"Ge, jadwalku padat. Aku tak bisa mengangkat ataupun membalasnya, aku juga merindukanmu ge..." ucap Kai,

"Kau bilang jadwalmu padat? Aku bahkan jauh lebih padat lagi, Kai! Tapi aku masih sempat menghubungimu dan menanyakan kabarmu...!" marah Tao, Kai diam,

"Mi, mianhae... aku juga ingin ge, ta- tapi..." ucap Kai lirih, Tao memandangnya

"Terserahmulah..." ucap Tao dan pergi dari kamar, meninggalkan Kai yang menangis,

"Gege, kajima...!" ucap Kai sambil terisak.

Sedangkan Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah, dimana semua member sedang berkumpul bersama kecuali Kai,

"Lho Tao? Mana Kai?" tanya Luhan,

"Huh? Molla..." jawab Tao dingin, Baekhyun yang curiga pun menuju kamar TaoKai,

"Kai-ah, apa kau di dalam?" tanya Baekhyun, namun tak ada jawaban, namja manis itu pun membuka pintu kamar TaoKai, dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati tubuh lemah Kai yang tak sadarkan diri, dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin yang membasahi wajah manis Kai,

"Aigoo! Kai!" teriak Baekhyun, semua member yang mendengar itu langsung berlari menuju kamar TaoKai, dan Tao ikut di belakang mereka,

"Kai, irreona!" ucap Baekhyun, namun tak berhasil juga,

"KAI!" panggil yang lain, Tao membeku di tempat. _Kenapa dia tak peka? Tak peka akan kekasihnya yang sakit? Yang jadwalnya lebih padat darinya? Kenapa? Kenapa dia baru menyesal? Kenapa dia tak sadar saat sang kekasih menangis dan meminta maaf padanya?_

'_Ada apa dengamu HUANG ZI TAO?!' _bahkan batinnya meneriakkan namanya sekeras itu,

"HUANG ZI TAO!" amuk Suho, umma EXO itu memang sangat sensitive jika sudah menyangkut 'anak-anak'nya, Kris dan Chanyeol menahan tubuh Suho agar tak menyerang Tao saat itu juga. Chen menghubungi seorang dokter, dan manager mereka.

~''~

Semua berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm, tak ada satu pun yang bicara, Chanyeol si 'Happy Virus' bungkam setelah Suho pingsan tadi. Manager mereka memberi waktu off selama 2 minggu untuk menyelesaikan masalah dan istirahat,

"Tao, jelaskan pada kami! Apa yang membuatmu bertengkar dengan Kai...?!" tanya Xiu Min, dia mengambil alih sementara, karena Kris masih harus menjaga Suho dan Kai, Tao menceritakan semuanya,

"Pabbo!" rutuk semuanya,

"Ge, tapi bukan semua salahku!" bela Tao, memang benar semua ini bukanlah sepenuhnya salahnya,

"Kau tahu! Jadwal Kai sangat padat! Dari latihan koreografi untuk EXO, belum juga dengan Yunho sunbaenim, belum juga dengan Younique Unit, lalu dengan beberapa machine dance yang lain! Dia dipercaya sebagai 'machine dance' SME dan juga EXO!" ucap Lay tegas, Tao menghela nafas berat, dia semakin frustasi,

"Kenapa kau egois begini, Huang Zi Tao...?!" ucap Luhan penuh penegasan pada namanya, Tao semakin frustasi,

'_Jadi ini alasan sebenarnya dari Kai yang tak dia katakan padaku? Kenapa aku menjadi egois seperti ini...!'_ Tao mengacak rambutnya kesal, Kyungsoo mencoba menghentikannya,

"Sudahlah, jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri..." ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan, Tao hanya memandangnya, dia peluk Kyungsoo dan menangis, Kyungsoo mengusap lembut punggungnya,

"Sssht... tenanglah... dia pasti baik-baik saja..." ucap Kyungsoo, Tao hanya mengangguk.

3 hari kemudian...

Kai masih belum membuka matanya, Tao selalu menjaganya, bahkan tak beranjak dari tempatnya, Suho yang sudah mendengar alasannya masih belum bisa memaafkan Tao,

"Eunngh..." lenguh Kai, Tao yang tertidur di samping Kai membuka matanya,

"Kai..." ucap Tao senang, Kai menoleh,

"Ge..." lirihnya, Tao genggam tangan lemah Kai,

"Kai-ie, mianhae..." ucap Tao, Kai hanya tersenyum,

"Gwenchana, seharusnya aku... yang minta maaf..." lirih Kai,

"Aniyo, aku yang salah. Aku yang egois..." ucap Tao, Kai hanya tersenyum,

"Ge, apa kau tidur dengan posisi duduk?" tanya Kai, Tao mengangguk,

"Kemarilah, aku tak ingin, nanti aku sembuh, gege jatuh sakit..." ucap Kai sambil menggeser tubuhnya, Tao naik ke atas kasur Kai, dan memeluknya,

"Jaljayo..." ucap Tao,

"Nado, ge..." balas Kai.

Keesokan paginya, Suho dan Xiu Min memasuki kamar TaoKai,

"Wahh~ manisnya..." ucap Xiu Min, Suho hanya tersenyum, mereka melihat Tao yang memeluk Kai, dan Kai yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Tao,

"Kau bisa masih belum bisa memaafkannya?" tanya Xiu Min,

"Entahlah, ge. Aku ingin memaafkannya, tapi juga belum bisa memaafkannya..." ucap Suho,

"Kau leader EXO K, kau umma kami. Kau tahu bukan semua sifat 'anak-anak'mu?" tanya Xiu Min, Suho mengangguk,

"Maka dari itu maafkan dia, Kris sudah memaafkannya, kami sudah memaafkannya, yang belum hanya kau, umma..." ucap Xiu Min,

"Ge..." ucap Suho, Xiu Min hanya tersenyum kecil.

Sedangkan Tao yang memang sudah bangun, mendegar semua pembicaraan Suho dan Xiu Min tadi,

"Xie xie ge..." ucap Tao, kemudian dia menatap Kai yang masih terlelap di pelukannya,

"Kai-ie..." panggil Tao, Kai menggeliat kecil, kemudian dia membuka matanya,

"Ge..." balasnya, Tao mencium lembut bibir Kai,

"Morning kiss for me, Kai..." ucap Tao, Kai hanya terkekeh dan mengangguk.

Di ruang makan...

"KAAIII!" teriak semua hyungnya dan Sehun, keculai Kris dan Chen, mereka masih waras untuk tak berteriak,

"YA! Tak usah berteriak juga tak masalah bukan?" tanya Kris cuek, Suho yang ada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum,

"Hyung-ah, telingaku sakit tahu..." rutuk Chen, Xiu Min tertawa kecil mendengar rutukan Chen, Kai hanya tersenyum, dia duduk di sebelah Tao,

"Tao-ie, hyung memaafkanmu, asal kau tak melakukannya lagi..." ucap Suho, Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum, Kai memandang mereka bingung,

"Kau berbuat salah, ge?" tanya Kai,

"Ne, Kkamjongie..." ucap Tao dengan senyum panda andalannya. Kai memang dari luar bersikap dewasa, tapi di dalam dia tetaplah remaja polos, dan manis,

"Apa?" tanya Kai bingung saat melihat tatapan hyung-hyungnya dan Sehun yang mendadak aneh,

"Kai-ie..." panggil mereka semua, Kai yang merasa hawa tak enak bersiap mengambil langkah seribu,

"KAI!" teriak 11 member EXO, sedangkan Kai berlari keluar dorm, menuju taman dorm,

"Hosh... hosh... hyungdeul gila..." ucap Kai,

"Kai? Kenapa ada di sini? Apa kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Taemin yang berada di belakangnya,

"Oh hyung! Ne, aku sudah lumayan baik. Aku di sini? Err, menghindar dari hyung-hyungku juga Sehun..." ucap Kai, Taemin mengangguk,

"Ohh maksudmu mereka?" tanya Taemin, Kai yang terkejut hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Lho? Kai? Taemin?" ucap Chanyeol,

"Ne, hyung..." ucap keduanya,

"AH! Kai aku duluan!" ucap Taemin dan berlalu, Kai menghela nafasnya,

"KAI!" ucap ke11 member EXO, dan mereka memeluknya erat,

"Hyung... sse... ssakk... k..kkalian... ingin... mem... bunuhku... heh?" tanya Kai,

"EH? Mianhe..." ucap semuanya, Kai menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya,

"Dasar hyungdeul! Kau juga, Sehun!" kesal Kai, semua tertawa.

Itulah akhir dari kisah TaoKai couple...


End file.
